Auditor
by lavenderspark
Summary: Back in Oxford, Diana takes the job giving lectures to students.


He slips quietly into the room, settling into a seat in the back corner, blending into the shadows. She's mid lecture and doesn't notice his entry. He listens to her, his eyes closed, smiling at the delight in her voice. He opens his eyes, taking in the way the light catches in her hair. How the blue in her jacket makes her eyes shine. Her simple white button down blouse hugs her curves without giving anything away.

She had heard the door snick shut, but ignored it, she was used to drop ins during her lecture. Everyone was curious to see the new addition to the campus. As she continued her lecture, she felt it, the smallest hint of a cool breeze. A soft caress along her cheek. As it traveled across her body, she knew. _Matthew._

He can hear her heartbeat increase, she's noticed he's there. He smiles and tucks back farther into the shadows. She paused in her lecture, turning to face the slide behind her, a smile playing on her lips. _Two can play this game_, she thought as she pointed out different aspects of the image to the class.

When she turned toward him again, he noticed the top two buttons on her blouse were undone, exposing a hint of cleavage. His eyes grew dark as he stared at the opening. He could smell the spike in her adrenaline. He looked up to her face, noting the hint of a smile and a glimmer in her eye.

Her voice never wavered, but he could hear her heart racing as she finished her lecture. He was tracing the curve of her neck with his eyes when she leaned forward, bending to collect her bag from the floor. The opening of her blouse reveled more of her to him, his eyes drinking in the view. He heard her quick intake of breath over the shuffle of students leaving.

She still hasn't seen where he is in the room, but she knows he's there, among the students somewhere. She collects her things, adjusts her bag on her shoulder and turns to go. She pauses, letting a few people go before her and whispers, "My room," before filing out with the crowd.

He waits for the room to clear before he stands, making his way to the lectern. He stops, savoring her scent before continuing out of the room. He walks purposefully across the courtyard, making his way to her rooms.

She dropped her things on her desk and was shrugging out of her jacket when she heard a soft knock on the door. She tugged her arm free, tossed her jacket at the chair and hurried to the door. She opened it, pulling in a breath as she took in the sight of him, his eyes dark as a stormy sky.

The door was barely open before he pushed through, pulling her to him to crush her lips with his. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss, bending to pick her up off the floor, her legs sliding around his waist. He pushed the door shut with his foot before pressing her against it, she rolled her hips against him, digging her fingers into his shoulders. He ground into her as he fumbled with the lock on the door. She keened, nipping at his bottom lip. He pulled in a sharp breath, breaking the kiss. He placed both hands on the door, pinning her in place.

"Diana," he rasped. She tried to pull him back down to her and he grabbed her hands. "Diana, look at me."

She opened her eyes, hazy and unfocused. She blinked, her eyes locked with his. "Matthew," she whimpered, squirming against him.

"Are you sure this is what you want? There is no going back," he said softly.

"Yes," she breathed, squeezing him to her with her legs. "Please, Matthew."

He lifted her hands above her head, pinning them to the door as he leaned into her, pressing his lips to the corner of her jaw before moving down to her pulse point. He lingered there, feeling the blood rush through her veins, before moving on to her collar bone, lightly grazing her skin with his teeth. She arched against him, hands clenched, mewling softly. He released her hands, reclaiming her lips and finding the buttons on her blouse, pushing it down off her shoulders. She shivered as the air met her flushed skin, her fingers fumbling to find his buttons, pulling his shirt from his waistband. A soft moan escaped him as she traced the lines of his chest with her fingers, leaving trails of heat seared into his skin. He slid one arm behind her, cradling her head in his hand, his other hand palmed her breast. She rolled her hips into him, keening, nails digging into his flesh. He growled, pulling her close and striding to the bed, laying her back onto the pillows.

She dropped her legs from his waist, shifting to find his belt with her hands. He sucked in a breath as her fingers brushed the skin above his waistband. Unfastening his belt, she made quick work of the fly, slipping a hand in to cup his hard length, lightly squeezing with her fingers. He bucked into her hand, a mumbled curse escaping his lips as he pulled away from her, tugging at her pants. She lifted her hips, helping him remove first her pants, then moving on to his, tossing them both to the floor.

He ran a hand along the inside of her thigh, she shivered and moaned softly, legs falling open for him. Her fingers dug into his waist, urging him forward. He was dizzy with her scent, barely holding back, but he needed her to be sure.

"Diana," he whispered, pushing her hair from her face. She looked up at him, pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed. "Last chance. Are you sure?" He asked quietly. She nodded, hands pushing into his back. He leaned down close to her ear, his breath caressing her skin, "Say it."

She swallowed thickly, a shiver running down her spine, "Yes," she rasped, lifting her hips toward his, nails biting into his skin.

He let go of his last shred of control, slamming into her, capturing her lips with his again. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him in deeper. He moaned into her mouth, shifting to bring her closer to him. She met his frantic pace, her fingers hooked into his shoulders, her breath coming out in tight screams. He buried his face in her neck, lost to everything but her, pressing the flat of his teeth against her soft flesh. She turned her head, opening her neck to him, burying her fingers in his hair. He growled low in his throat, increasing his pace, pounding her into the bed. She could do nothing but hold on, nails scraping his scalp, feeling the tension build within her until it exploded, forcing his name from her lips. He slammed into her one final time, her name a roar ripped from his throat before collapsing onto her.

He recovered quickly, shifting his weight off of her and onto his elbows. She looked up at him, trying to collect her thoughts. He smiled down at her, caressing her cheek. "My love," he whispered. She smiled, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. He hummed, leaning down to gently kiss her lips. She slid her hands along his back, breaking the kiss when she felt the fabric of his shirt under her fingers.

"Do you think we'll ever get iall/i of our clothes off?" She asked picking at his shirt.

He laughed, tracing the line of her bra with a finger, "Perhaps," he said raising an eyebrow as he found the clasp. "We've got time."

Her breath came out in a soft moan as he removed her bra, dropping it on the floor along with his shirt. He laid down beside her, pulling her on top of him, enjoying the feel of her warmth. She shifted, looking down at him, his dark hair tousled across his forehead. He smiled up at her, running his hands across her back. She shivered, closing her eyes, she leaned down and gently kissed him. This time taking time to explore every inch with hands and lips until she fell asleep in his arms. 


End file.
